


Hentai-mes with Paps

by D2DM_FanFic



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hentai, Sexy Times, Smut, Soft bondage, magic toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D2DM_FanFic/pseuds/D2DM_FanFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Hentai Times with Papyrus)</p>
<p>This is actually a part of a different story I'm writing, but it reads pretty well as a PapyrusxReader fic, so I thought I'd share it that way for those who enjoy those fics ^^"</p>
<p>It's you and Papyrus watching 'anime' in your room! Only it's not what you were expecting.<br/>(You will be missing some context since this is a part of a larger story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hentai-mes with Paps

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Frisky and Bonely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492777) by [D2DM_FanFic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D2DM_FanFic/pseuds/D2DM_FanFic). 



> This is from 'Frisky and Bonely' - a SansxAdultFemFriskxPapyrus fic, but since this chapter featured just Frisk and Paps, and he uses 'Human' instead of her name, I wanted to share it with those who don't like that ship but want smutty times with the Great Papyrus!
> 
> Please enjoy.

Stepping inside the house the familiar scent of spaghetti and cheese bread meets you. You can’t help the huge grin on your face and turn to Papyrus to give him a quick hug. You must have been too sudden because he seems a bit taken back and is slow to return the hug.

“Thanks Papyrus! Let me go drop my stuff off in my room, and then I’ll be back down to eat okay?” You smile up at his flustered face; he seems happy.

“OF COURSE! I WILL GET THE PLATES READY!” he lets you go and walks into the kitchen. You take off your boots and hurry up the stairs to your room. Opening up the door and walking in you notice your room is a lot cleaner than it was before you left. You let the door close itself and set the bags near your closet and look around. There’s a laundry basket placed besides your bed with a note on top.

_DEAR HUMAN, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, NOTICED EARLIER THAT YOUR CLOTHING WAS IN LIMITED SUPPLY AND NEEDED TO BE WASHED. WHILE GATHERING UP THE LAUNDRY I DECIDED TO STRAIGHTEN UP YOUR ROOM AND ALSO WASH YOUR BEDDING._ You feel a small wave of panic run through you as you look at your bed. Sure enough, you can tell it’s been washed and made. _WHILE REPLACING THE BEDDING I FOUND A BONE UNDER THE MATTRESS. SANS SAID THAT DOG MUST BE GETTING BETTER AT HIDING THEM._ Your face flushes as you read; Sans had mentioned ‘the bone in your room’ before, just how did he know? _YOU MUST HAVE HAD AN UNPLEASANT TIME WITH THAT BONE IN YOUR BED_! If only he knew… _NOW THAT IT’S GONE YOU WILL BE ABLE TO GET BETTER REST! NYEH HEH!_

You set the note back on the basket before moving it closer to your dresser; you can put them away later. Walking back by your bed you notice a box on your nightstand, with a note on top. Curious, you pick it up to read it. _hey kiddo, i saw paps take away your ‘friend’, so i figured i’d throw you a bone to make up for it._ You can’t help but blush as you read the note; just how aware of everything is Sans? Setting the note aside you open up the box and look inside; your heart races. Inside the box was a replica dildo of Sans’s magic member, just smaller in size. You pick it up to get a better look. Tracing your finger around the tip and along the shaft; you’re surprised by how much it really reminded you of his. It even felt the similar. _I wonder if he picked out a smaller one so it’d be easier for me to use._

“hey, kiddo, paps is waiting.” A voice calls from your door with a few gentle knocks. The sudden noise startles you and you drop the toy onto your bed.

“Y-yeah, okay! Be right down!” you call back nervously and you can hear a chuckle from the door. You quickly slide the toy under your pillow before running to the door and leave. Sans is still in the hall, he turns and looks you over; there’s faint blush on his cheeks.

“i like the new look.” You glance at your outfit again before smiling back at him shyly.  Sans laughs and walks down the stairs; you follow him. It still feels tense between you to but you don’t know how to bridge the gap. You feel a pit of guilt in your stomach start to build. _Or maybe that’s just hunger._ You two have made it into the kitchen where Papyrus has set out three large helpings of his spaghetti and a platter of cheese bread. Papyrus pulls your chair out for you and you smile and thank him as he pushes you in. The dinner was full of awkward silence while you three ate; no one knew what to say. You feel the pit come back. _Nope wasn’t hunger._

You clean off your plate and politely decline a second helping. Papyrus seems a bit sad but he understands. You dismiss yourself and start to walk back towards your room.

“it’s okay bro, she’ll come back around. it’ll be like nothing happened you’ll see.” You place a hand over your heart in an attempt to sooth the pain you felt. Letting out a deep sigh, you trudge up the stairs and go into your room. You lean your back onto the door, pushing it closed, sigh again and let yourself slide down the door and sit on the ground. You pull your legs up to your chest as tears fill your eyes. You didn’t want to hurt the brothers, but the dream was so real, you can’t act like it never happened so easily. You lightly drag your hands over the areas the bones had pierced your body and shiver; the spots were sensitive. There’s a knock on your door that causes you to jump.

“HUMAN?” you move from your spot on the floor and stand up to open the door. Once it’s open you notice a worried expression on Papyrus’s face.

“What is it Pappy?” he seems a bit flustered.

“W-WELL… I KNOW THAT YOU ARE STILL UPSET B-BUT! I THOUGHT MAYBE WATCHING A MOVIE TOGETHER WOULD CHEER YOU UP!” his eyes are pleading with you. “SANS, HAS A NIGHT SHIFT TONIGHT AT THE LIBRARY… HE HAS TO REORGANIZE A SECTION, SAYS HE HAS TO DO IT SINCE THE BOOKS CAN’T DO IT THEM _SHELVES_ ” you give a small laugh at the pun, “… SO IT WOULD BE JUST U-US.” He is fidgeting with his fingers. “WE CAN EVEN DO THE MOVIE IN HERE IF THAT’D MAKE YOU MORE COMFORTABLE!” he smiles. What this tall skeleton does to you, you could never explain. Wiping away the small gathering of water from your eyes, you think about the offer. Snuggling up with Papyrus while watching anime seems like a wonderful idea. You smile back at him and place a hand on his arm.

“You know what, that sounds really nice Papyrus.” You open the door more and step back, allowing him to walk inside. You don’t have a television in here, so you set up your laptop on your nightstand. “Alphys and I bought some new anime earlier, why don’t you pick one out and I’ll go get some drinks.” You motion at the bags near the closet.

“VERY WELL!” he grins and moves over to the bags, while you quickly head down stairs to bring up glasses of milk. While in the kitchen you debate about bringing a few snacks back since you always felt snackish while watching anything but you had just ate and told yourself you’d be fine. By the time you were back upstairs Papyrus was already laying on your bed, on the side by the wall, watching the previews for other anime. You try not to laugh when you see him, you don’t know if he knows that the pose he’s lying in is a stereotype for being sexy. “IT IS FINALLY AT THE MENU! COME! LET’S START THE MOVIE DATE!”  He frantically pats the bed beside him, you giggle and set the glasses down besides the laptop before snuggling beside him to watch.

He must have hit play sooner than you thought, since you didn’t see any opening video or a title screen. You don’t seem to recognize the characters from the anime, but it doesn’t alarm you since you and Alphys occasionally pick out random ones to see what hidden gems you can find. The cast seemed to be well endowed females in not so modest clothes; so far this anime was mostly fan service featuring a lot of panty shots. You can feel a small amount of heat set into your cheeks; watching something like this with Papyrus is a new experience. You start to worry about it until you feel him adjust behind you, moving himself closer to you; he drapes an arm over you and you can feel his breath warm your hair.  Since he hasn’t protested you decide to let it play out, after all you’re pretty comfy in the position you’re in and getting up to put in a new disc doesn’t sound nice.

“OH! A BATTLE SCENE!” he shouts excitedly besides you, almost making you jump. You watch as two of the main characters start a transformation scene. The characters went full nude, sparing no detail, in a matter of seconds as magic sparkles surrounded them, you don’t remember the last time one of these scenes was that graphic about the character’s lady bits during the change. You hear a small gasp out of Papyrus as he moves closer again. Their battle ‘armor’ rivaled Papyrus’s in what it would actually protect, but Papyrus’s would at least be more effective in protecting his chest. You try not to just watch the main character’s breasts bounce with each movement they made and focus on the overall fight.

They were battling some type of monster; it seemed like a fairly random mash of monsters thrown into one, similar to a vampire demon cross with a werewolf with a few other traits. The villain was quite muscular and really not all that bad looking. After a few failed magic attacks, the heroines were caught in a trap. You hear Papyrus let out a few ‘nyeh heh hehs’, probably in cheer of capturing humans. The villain approaches one of the girls and using his claws rips apart her ‘armor’. _OH, this is more than just a fan service anime._

You start to feel really hot and he looms over her captured naked body, lustful eyes roaming over her flesh. Papyrus’s breath felt hotter to you and he’s now pressing up against you; you bite your lip. You can feel him fidget behind you and you worry this anime is too much. The arm that was around you leaves and you feel him tug at the pillow you two were sharing. Figuring he just wanted to adjust it, you lift your head up, giving him more room to move the pillow.

“OH? HUMAN WHAT IS THIS HERE FOR?” you turn your head to see what he was talking about and feel your breath hitch in your throat. He was holding your gift from Sans, eyeing it curiously before looking at you. You forgot you moved it under your pillow before you went down for dinner. Blushing for a whole new reason, you frantically try to take it away but Papyrus was fast to move it out of your reach, his arms longer than yours, and you end up leaning on top of his chest. Your face is very close to his now, and you can feel warmth coming from him. “YOU DIDN’T ANSWER MY QUESTION.” He pouts. You try to rack your brain for words, and decide to try to play it cool you open your mouth to speak.

“Mmm- Ah~” your mouth went dry while Papyrus’s eyes widen, your mouth had moved open in time with audio from the anime. Papyrus’s blush darkened and you can feel his breathing change while you laid on top of him. You both glance back at the laptop; the villain is now tongue tied with one of the girls while his hands grasped and pulled at parts of her body. Papyrus swallows hard before taking a shaky breath.

“S-SANS HAD, UHM, TOLD ME A-ABOUT WHAT YOU TWO…” you look wide eyed at him while he tries to collect his thoughts, you knew Sans doesn’t like to keep a lot from his brother but telling him _that_ was a bit much. “HE SAID IT’S VERY SIMILAR TO OUR HEATS, BUT IT HAPPENS MORE OFTEN FOR YOU… SO YOU NEED R-RELEASE M-MORE OFTEN” you can’t help but be embarrassed as Papyrus speaks to you and so you look away. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you more on top of him and into a hug; you can feel the toy pressed against you. “I-I WAS HOPING, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, C-COULD ALSO HELP YOU WITH IT…” you feel the breath of the words hit your ear and you shiver involuntarily.

“Pappy…” you breathe out and his grip tightens around you while the hentai’s audio fills the room. You couldn’t lie to yourself, your body was definitely filled with _heat_. You nibble on your bottom lip a little while you think it over. You weren’t forcing him right; this was of his own will? You look up at him, “Are you sure you want to? I don’t want to force yo-mh!” He brings his mouth over yours in a slightly rough kiss. It took you a moment but you press your own kiss to his mouth in return. Papyrus’s kisses started off a little hesitantly after the first contact but quickly grew with confidence as you feel warm magic slide across your lips.

Without a second thought you part your lips for him, shivering in delight as it felt around your mouth. His tongue is exploring now, tracing around your teeth and sliding around with your tongue. You wonder if he’s done this before, after all you’ve never seen him date anyone else. Your train of thought stops instantly as he sucks your tongue into his mouth before letting his magic dance with it again. You moan into his mouth and grind your hips against him causing him to shiver. One of his hands cups the back of your head and pushes your mouth even closer to his so he can take more of your tongue in. Your hands desperately grasp at his ribs through his shirt and you try to pull your head back a little to breathe; his grip is too strong and you end up gasping for air through his mouth. To your surprise, you’re actually able to take in air, so you take another breath.

As you breathe using his mouth, you feel Papyrus grind up into you letting out a few small moans of his own. After a little more he pulls away from you and his grip on your head lightens, as he takes deep breaths of his own. You watch his flustered face while his eyes are closed; a gasping, blushing Papyrus is fucking sexy and you bite your lip again. You watch as he opens his eyes half way and notice an orange glow in his eyes from magic. He moves you off to the side of him before he leans half way on top of you.

“HUMAN… I THINK WE SHOULD USE T-THIS…” he holds the toy up to your face and you give him a wicked grin as an idea pops into your head.

“Yeah Pappy, let’s do that.” Making sure to keep eye contact with him you slowly bring your lips to the tip of the toy, giving it a soft kiss. The toy was warm and you think you felt sparks from the contact. Your grin widens when you hear a Papyrus take a sharp breath. Tauntingly you slide your tongue along your lips then slowly lick the underside up to the tip before flicking your tongue over it. You lick your lips again wetting them thoroughly before gradually bring them over the tip and take an inch of the toy in your mouth.

 Papyrus was shivering, causing the toy to move around; during the movement you thought that just maybe the toy felt bigger. You take your time pulling your head away from it and once you do Papyrus sets it down on the bed beside you. His hands start to slide over the fabric on your body, occasionally grasping and tugging on it.

“I, AH, THINK THESE NEED TO BE REMOVED BEFORE OUR, UH, DATE CAN PROGRESS ANY FURTHER.” His expression is full of lust and his voice drips with need. You feel a strong urge to tease him a bit more. You put enough space between you two before lifting your hips up and pulling down your skirt slowly; wiggling your hips every now and then as the skirt lowers and the fabric of your panties can be seen. You kick the skirt off your legs and let it fall to the floor beside the bed. Resting your hips back down you work on unbuttoning the dress shirt, starting at the bottom and working your way up under the skeletal vest until all the buttons were undone showing off the skin of your stomach and hips.

It takes some maneuvering but you manage to get the shirt off without taking off the vest; soon after you do the same with your bra allowing the discarded clothes to pile up on the floor. You glance innocently up at Papyrus now that you were left only with your skeletal thigh high leggings, black lace panties, ribcage vest and tie, and notice his tongue hanging slightly out of his mouth, drool about to drip off, while he stares at you. Standing on your knees you lean towards him, placing your hands on the edge of his shirt gently tugging before starting to lift it up. You look at him, asking permission before continuing. It seems to take him some time to notice but he then nods and you pull the shirt up and off of him, adding it to the pile.

You run your eyes over his bones admiring them before letting your hands softly brush along them. Papyrus lets out a soft moan and lightly shivers to your touch. You continue tracing his bones, starting at his clavicle, down and back up his sternum, then to his scapula tracing small circles. He moans louder than before and pushes you down on the bed; you let out a gasp in surprise. Papyrus is panting in front of your face, tongue still hanging out before he kisses you. Closing your eyes, you move one hand to the back of his head gently caressing his skull while the kiss deepens.

You feel his hands run over your body again, one along your neck and the other pressing at your sternum. You arch into his hands and bring a pleasant hum from him. Both hands are on your chest now, playfully exploring the squishy flesh that resides there. His hands leave your breasts to find your hands before holding them close together. You start to question it when you feel fabric slide over your wrists before a tight pull binds them together. You open your eyes at the action and see him pull back from you, a mischievous smile across his face. Looking down you see that your wrists are now bound by the tie you were wearing. _Just when did he take that off of me?_

“NYEH HEH, HUMAN! YOU HAVE ONCE AGAIN BEEN CAPTURED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” You feel an unbearable heat shoot through you, pooling at your loins. You tried to pull your wrists apart, but sure enough Papyrus’s knot wasn’t going to give in. He places a hand on your chin and tilts your head up. “THERE IS NO ESCAPE.” The words were hot and breathy and made you melt. He lifts your bound hands above your head causing your chest to arch outwards slightly, dips his head down to you and brings his mouth close to your ear. “THOUGH YOU DON’T LOOK LIKE YOU WANT TO.” He flicks his tongue out, placing a quick lick to your ear. You moan out and shiver underneath him. You can hear him give off a low chuckle.

“Pappy…” you moan out between pants; a domineering Papyrus really sends your libido wild. You can’t help but want to know what he’s going to do next and you watch him with half lidded eyes. You see his eye glow with a bright orange before a small sharpen bone appears in his hand; your heart is racing, filled with excitement and nervousness. He slams the bone into the wall then hooks the tie to it. Now that your hands are still held up above your head but his hands are free, he trails his fingertips down your arm almost tickling your skin as he does. His fingers move to your vest and start to slowly unbutton it, exposing your breasts to him.

Papyrus runs his thumbs over your nipples and you can see the delight in his eyes as they harden to his touch. You try your best to stay still as he applies pressure and palms your breasts in a circular motion; biting your lip to muffle a moan. Noticing your attempt, he quickly slides his fingers past your lips causing your mouth to open for him. You take the opportunity to lick around his fingers.

“NONE OF THAT, HUMAN, IT’S NOT FUN IF I CAN’T HEAR YOU.” He removes the fingers and you give off a little whine. He laughs again as his hands slide down your waist and hips before hooking into your panties and with a swift tug; he has pulled them off you and throws them aside. You can hear your heartbeat echo in your ears as Papyrus moves his face closer to your groin. His boney palms caress your inner thighs before he moves his fingers to spread your labia lips. You can see his tongue hover over you; you take a deep breath as Papyrus smiles up at you.

You moan out as you feel his tongue slide up and around your heat, causing your hips to twitch in pleasure. He keeps his pace while tasting you, occasionally twirling the tip of his tongue around your clit. You feel his grip on your legs tighten to hold your hips still as he thrusts his tongue inside you. The thrust causes your back to arch as the magic fills you, swirling deep inside you; you know you’d never feel this _full_ from a human tongue. You rock your hips to his pace, while he explores inside you, curling the tongue and hitting your g-spot every now and then. Your breathing is rapid and harsh between small moans.

“YOU TASTE BETTER THAN I IMAGINED!” Papyrus says as he pulls his tongue out of you, you whimper at the loss of contact. _Just what is with these brothers building you up just to let you fall back down?_ “NOW THAT I’M SURE YOU’RE ALL WET…” you look towards him, slightly confused, but see that he now has the toy in his hands. He slowly pushes the tip inside you, letting your walls adjust to it before he lets you take in more. Once it’s fully inside you, he adjusts himself to lean closer to your chest. “READY?” He asks while he licks the underside of your breast.

You nod as best you can, and let out a breath as you feel him slowly pull it out, only to inhale sharply as he quickly thrusts it back inside, repeating the thrusts over and over. You were expecting him to start off slower, building up to this rough pace, but this wasn’t the case. Papyrus sucks and nibbles on your nipples and breasts as he pushes the toy, filling you up before you feel the emptiness of him pulling out. The onslaught of pleasure from your chest and inside is making you writhe and sweat, as the sparks of your orgasm are close.

“Pap- us, I’m-” You try to let him know, but you can’t form words properly as you reach your tipping point. You feel your arms being strained as your body convulses through your orgasm, the pleasure traveling through your veins and you feel a hot wetness leak out with the thrusts of the toy. His movements slow down, before he backs off of you and you can see a satisfied grin on his face as he looks over your spent body. You feel him slowly pull the toy out of you, and you shiver at the feeling.

“HUMAN, YOU ARE VERY WET.” He gently traces his fingers around your sensitive skin, collecting the fluid before bringing it to his face to examine it. “IS IT NORMAL FOR YOU TO BE?” You flush and attempt to go to pull his hands from his face but end up just swinging against your restraints.

“D-don’t stare at it like that!” you manage to gush out the words, “S-sometimes, it’s wetter than normal… like if it feels too good…” your voice gets softer as you speak but you see his eyes light up. He leans over you again, bringing his face towards yours and placing small kisses against your mouth. The light touch feels nice and you end up smiling against his teeth. Being able to actually focus on what’s going on now, you see his eye still glowing and you can’t help but notice the same glow coming from his pants. _That’s right; he stopped me before I was able to get them off._ He starts to reach for your wrists to unbind you, but you wiggle around and he stops. “Pappy, what about you?”

“WHAT ABOUT ME?” he seems a little taken back and confused as he looks down at you; you try not to laugh, just how selfless was he?

“What about _this_?” using your feet, you run one over his thigh and the other over the bulge, causing him to let out a small moan and lean some of his weight on you.

“AH-M! I CAN TAKE CARE OF THAT L-LATER!” he blushes on top of you.

“Or…” you slide your feet over him again, “You can let me help you take care of it.” you grin playfully at him. “After all, I have been captured by the great Papyrus, and must Obey. His. Every. Request.” You say seductively and watch his blush darken. You hear him clear his throat as he tries to regain his former composure.

“V-VERY WELL HUMAN” Papyrus undoes the button and pulls down the zipper to his jeans before pushing them down his hips teasingly. You feel your mouth water and drool starts to pool at the end of your mouth. _Damn, I definitely have some kind of bone kink._ You can start to see the tip of orange magic and you lick your lips. His eyes watch the movement of your tongue and you see him grin widely. “BE GOOD AND MAKE SURE YOU OBEY EVERY COMMAND.” He moves to pull the bone out of the wall and your torso drops to the bed.

Now that you are no longer chained to the wall you sit up in a more comfortable position. Papyrus sits on the bed and leans back on one hand. He motions for you to come closer and you do; he spreads his legs as far apart as the jeans will let him and you use your bound hands to keep balance as you crawl over to the spot.

“GOOD GIRL” he smiles at you and gently places a hand on your cheek; you nuzzle into it. Papyrus tucks a few strands of your hair behind your ear before his hand rests at the back of your neck. You were enjoying the loving contact until he pushes down and you lose your balance falling face first into his crotch; your mouth is less than an inch away from his cock. He adjusts you and himself, freeing the member from the denim barrier and you can’t help but stare.

It barely reminds you of how Sans’s looks, Papyrus’s has more length and didn’t have as much girth. Bringing you away from your thoughts, Papyrus gently strokes your head, fingers combing through your hair; you look up at him.

“NOW, YOU’RE GOING TO REPEAT YOUR EARLIER ACTIONS,” you give him a confused stare, not sure which actions he was talking about. He picks up the toy and brings it to his mouth; letting his tongue slowly get close to it, but keeps his eyes on you. _Oh._ Taking his hint, you open your mouth bringing your tongue out as far as you can before letting it make contact with the tip of his cock. You feel the warm magic send sparks over your taste buds and grin.

The small touch causes Papyrus to buck into you a little, and his dick slides up your tongue with the tip just barely in your mouth. Assuming that was his way of asking for more, you open your mouth more and try to relax your throat before taking him all into your mouth. You feel the magic hit the back of your throat but there’s still more of him to take in. A muffled moan slips out through Papyrus’s teeth at your actions; the sound fuels your desire to please him all the more. 

You increase the suction in your mouth as you slowly pull your head back, letting the member slide out of your mouth with an audible ‘pop’. Looking up at him you can see the dark orange blush staining his bones and sweat start to roll down his skull. You lick your lips before attempting to take in his full length again. Within moments he’s at the back of your throat again but you try to press on, wanting to take all of him. You manage to bring in another inch before your gag reflex kicks in and you quickly pull him out, panting and slobbering. Once you’ve regain some composure, you settle for stroking what you couldn’t fit in your mouth. Taking it in and letting your tongue swirl around it while you bob your head up and down the length; your hands following the pace.

You repeat the actions drawing more whimpers and moans from him, growing louder and more frequent as your pace continues. Until suddenly, his hands are around your shoulders pushing you away. You’re confused and just watch him as he tries to control his breathing.

“AH.. T-THAT WAS REALLY GREAT, HUMAN!” a small pause as he breathes, “BUT I’M HOPING WE CAN M-MOVE ON NOW..?” you feel a heat wave rush your body, as he lifts you into his lap, positioning your vagina over him. He gives you a pleading look, his mouth open a bit while he pants and you see orange drool starting to drip. You bring your arms over him, letting yourself gain more balance on his lap. After you feel you’re stable you bring your lips to his forehead; placing small kisses around the bone working your way down his cheek and jaw and up the other side before kissing his teeth.

“Of course, Pappy” you smile and pull away bringing your face to the side of his skull, “I really want the great Papyrus _in_ me.” You spoke slower and enunciated the words more clearly. You were rewarded with a low groan and him twitching beneath you. “Ready?”

“Y-YES.” He almost manages to whisper as his hands wrap tightly around your hips. You slowly lower your hips onto him, and feel the tip slide inside you effortlessly as you breathe out through clenched teeth. Boney fingers start to dig into your flesh as you fill up with his length, you can feel Papyrus shivering. You figure he’s trying his best to restrain himself. You lick up the drool from his jaw to his mouth before pressing a kiss there. Letting yourself enjoy the fullness you rock your hips forward and back in small motions, getting small purrs from Papyrus. “H-HUMAN… CAN WE?” You giggle softly and nod.

You slowly lift your hips back up, leaving just the tip still inside before descending back down and repeating the motion a bit faster. His hands slide to grasp your ass and he squeezes, you gasp out a surprised moan and thrust down a little harder than before. The breath of his moan warms your ear as you try to pick up the pace. He swirls his tongue up and down your neck, tasting the sweat that was forming. Everything was feeling so great, but you were starting to feel worn out. Your energy was mostly spent after your first orgasm and fatigue is definitely setting in as your breath was becoming harder and ragged.

Papyrus has picked up on the change and notices your labored breathing. Through half open eyes you see a sudden bright glow flash and your hot body starts to feel a rush of cold sweep over it. You let out a small yelp as you land suddenly in his lap, deeper than you had previously let yourself. You look up at him, breathlessly, and he gives you an apologetic half smile. _He doesn’t look very sorry with his tongue hanging out like that._

He lifts you up suddenly, ends up going too far and he slides out, but before you can mention it, he has already let his magic hold on you weigh your hips back down; making you take his full length roughly. A loud moan escapes your lips as you felt your insides quiver in pleasure as your sweet spot is slammed. Papyrus takes your moan as a green light and does the action again, and _again._ You’re a mix of gasps and moans as the pleasure builds inside you.

“Pap- rus…” you try to speak between his thrusts, wanting to warn him that if he keeps this going you weren’t going to last. Talking seemed almost impossible by this point and your left with vocal moans and your tongue dripping out of your mouth. He has one eye closed and the other is glowing wild with orange magic as he watches you. “-ap-” you try again, to no avail, but he nods at you opening his mouth a little more before bringing it to yours. His tongue slides along your tongue before wrapping around it and pulling it into his mouth like before so he can suck on it again. You feel the pressure and shiver, the pleasure mixing with the thrusts below you.

Papyrus quickens his pace, tightening his hold on you as his thrusts become needy. The onslaught of pleasure is too much to bare now, your body is filling with sparks as you’re reaching your peak. You can feel your insides tightening the closer you get and with a sharp suck from his tongue and one last deep thrust against your sweet spot, you tip over the edge. Letting out a muffled scream into his mouth, you try to arch your back while your hips twitch with pleasurable convulsions. Papyrus lifts you up again pulling himself out, and because you have moved your hips, when you come back down his cock slides up over your lips and clit and along your stomach.

“AH! H-HUMAN..!” The slick friction against your clit causing you to call out again with him and you try to pull yourself closer to Papyrus while you buck your head backwards. His grip would be painful if you weren’t already intoxicated with pleasure. You feel him thrust his hips a few more times before a hot fluid coats your stomach and the underside of your breasts. Feeling the buzz in your head start to fade you lean your weight on Papyrus, hoping he doesn’t mind supporting you still.

He wraps his arms around you lovingly and nuzzles his head into your neck. You feel the magic start to fade as you two regulate your breathing; you inhale a deep breath before slowly exhaling it. You lean your weight backwards and pull Papyrus awkwardly on you as you lay back. You can feel that he’s slightly confused but you just close your eyes and keep him close.

“PERHAPS WE SHOULD REMOVE THE RESTRAINTS FIRST.” Lazily you shake your head no, too tired to worry about it now; he gives a sigh in response. You feel him adjust to a better position, sliding beside you rather than lying on top of you; he wraps his arms back around you, pulling you in closer. You snuggle into his warmth and give out a content sigh. Your head feels heavy as you start to drift off listening to his breathing. As your consciousness fades you think you can hear Papyrus speak to you. “The great papyrus, really loves you human…” it sounds so soft, maybe you were just hearing what you wanted; smiling, you let yourself rest.

 


End file.
